Une drole d'histoire d'amour
by truty
Summary: Willy tombe amoureux d'une mécanicienne exentrique.Il se cache et l'observe en cachette, mais les Oopas Loopas vont tout faire pour qu'ils soient ensemble.


Les personnages de Charlie et la chocolateire ne m'appatiennent pas !

Une froide soirée d'hiver, je marchai lentement sur le trottoir recouvert de neige. Je portais ma cote bleue à la taille, et avait pour haut un simple marcel plein d'huile de moteur. Je ne craignais plus le froid, non j'y étais tellement habitué… Je rêvassais le regard tourné vers la lune, m'évadant dans quelques contrées encore inconnue en ce monde, quand j'entendis quelqu'un gémir. Je me retournai vivement et vit un homme très étrange qui regardait partout autour de lui.

-Mon Dieu, mais c'est Willy Wonka ! Pensai-je. Mais que fait-il ? Je devrais peut être aller l'aider…

-Excusez-moi, vous avez l'air d'être perdu, puis-je vous aider ?

Willy Wonka poussa un grand cri aigue en me voyant mais il se reprit rapidement.

-Veuillez me pardonner, mais vous avez surgis de nulle part, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver ! Figurez-vous que j'ai perdu mon ascenseur en verre !

-Votre ascenseur en verre… Euh… Oui…

-Vous ne me croyez pas ?

-Si, si bien sûr, mais je n'ai jamais croisé d'ascenseur dans la rue, et encore moins en verre.

-Oui effectivement, cela n'est pas très courant, mais pouvez-vous quand même m'aider à le retrouver ?

-Soit, où l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

-C'est justement ça le problème, je ne me souviens plus de rien…

-Vous avez pris un coup sur la tête ?

-Oui, une grosse boule de neige…

-Il vous faut pas grand-chose dis donc ! Il n'y a pas quelque chose dont vous vous souvenez ? Une odeur, un bruit ?

-Ça sentait mauvais… Comme votre T-shirt !

-Comme de l'huile de moteur ?

-Sans doute…

-Alors venez ce n'est pas loin !

Nous nous rendîmes au garage automobile de mon grand-père, et il est vrai que ça sentait l'huile à plein nez…

-je suppose que sous ce rectangle de neige se trouve votre ascenseur !

-OUI ! Merci beaucoup mademoiselle, pour vous remercier, je vous offre une tablette de chocolat Wonka !

Willy sortit le chocolat de sa veste et me le tendit de sa main ganté. Il ne sentit pas l'objet glisser de sa poche intérieure, et celui-ci s'écrasa dans la neige !

-Merci, tout le plaisir était pour moi !

Willy Wonka rentra dans son ascenseur et s'envola en direction de sa chocolaterie

Quant à moi, je repris la route de mon appart en dégustant ma tablette !

-Willy ! S'exclama Mme Becket. Mais où étiez-vous passé ! Je me faisais un sang d'encre !

-Oh, je suis navré, j'avais égaré mon ascenseur sous la neige ! Heureusement qu'une jolie jeune femme m'a aidé à le retrouver, sinon j'étais perdu…

-Une jolie femme ? demanda le père de Charlie ? Auriez-vous le béguin Willy ?

-Hein ? Mais non pas du tout, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

-Allons monsieur Wonka, il n'y a pas de honte à tomber amoureux vous savez, s'exclama Charlie.

-Qu'importe, je ne la reverrais surement jamais… Et puis arrêtez de me fixer comme ça, c'est très frustrant !

Et quelle fut sa surprise le matin en me voyant chez les Becket ! Car voyez-vous, en retournant travailler, j'ai remarqué une étrange marque dans la neige, qui avait cristallisée ! Et m'approchant de plus près, je me suis aperçue que c'était la montre de notre cher Willy ! J'avais donc décidée de la lui ramener !

-M-m-mais que faites-vous ici ?

-Vous avez égaré votre montre hier soir lors de notre rencontre, alors je suis venue vous la rapporter !

-C'est très aimable à vous !

…

Willy me fixa un long moment, sans rien dire ! Et c'est alors que le grand père s'exclama !

-Mais enfin, qu'attendez-vous pour l'inviter Willy ?

-Oh ! Je ne veux pas surtout pas vous déranger, je dois retourner travailler, mes hommes vont s'inquiéter ! Je vous laisse, bonne journée !

Willy fit un léger geste de la main, sans bouger, comme hypnotisé…

-C'est pas comme ça que vous allez vous la mettre dans la poche Willy ! Croyez, moi !

-Enfin Grand papa Joe ! Ne bouscule pas Willy !

-Enfin, moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien ! Il fait comme y veut !


End file.
